


Fulfilling the Prophecy

by sarahsharpe1231



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsharpe1231/pseuds/sarahsharpe1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finally feels like he's ready to take on Zoom...but it's Cisco who's haunted by that decision and what Harry tells him his role is in it. (Beginning of 2x18.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfilling the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago at Heroes and Villains FanFest, Carlos said this: “Cisco has a deep fear of the power becoming Vibe could have, [and we’ll be] covering that in upcoming episodes."
> 
> This is the beginning of the synopsis for episode 2x18, "Versus Zoom": Equipped with the tachyon device, Barry (Grant Gustin) believes he is fast enough to stop Zoom (guest star Teddy Sears) and wants to open the breaches to catch him. Harry (Tom Cavanagh) strongly advises against that plan but after Barry convinces him, Harry reveals that Cisco (Carlos Valdes) has the power to re-open the breach.
> 
> If you've read ANY of my Cisco fanfics, you know that THIS IS WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SINCE THE MOMENT WE MET CISCO ON ARROW. Have you seen the 2x18 promo pics?!?!? Cisco's hand is stretched out like he's about to project a sonic blast!!!! (It's currently my profile pic on Instagram. XD)
> 
> So, yeah, I'm excited for this. It's ALL I can think about during this hiatus and I couldn't wait any longer so I just wrote it myself!
> 
> Also, I realize that the more I write Cisco, the more angsty I make him. He's never as angsty on the show as how I write him. Oh, well. I like my baby expressing his feelings. :)
> 
> Finally, there may or may not be some hints of Barrisco/FlashVibe at the very end. Make of it what you will. I just really love their friendship. <3

After Barry had disappeared for a day and landed on some other random Earth thanks to Dr. Wells’ tachyon enhancement, he finally felt confident enough to go back to Earth-2 and take on Zoom once and for all. He knew he was fast enough…it was just a matter of getting there and Harry informed them that that’s where Cisco came in. Apparently, his ability to connect to the vibrations of the universe would allow him to tear through the fabric of reality and re-open a breach. Basically, he was supposed to do what he saw Reverb do, just on a much larger scale. As Cisco had never told Caitlin about his double, she was shocked, but for it if Barry truly thought he was ready. He was. He would be in Earth-2 already if it was up to him. It was like Barry just got angrier with every second that Zoom was still alive. He wanted to get this over with. Cisco just sat at his desk, silently trying to process every word Harry was saying. When Harry finished explaining, he finally acknowledged Cisco.

“What do you say, Ramon?” Harry asked.

Nothing.

“Cisco,” Barry said, trying to get his friend’s attention.

He finally looked up at his team.

“Guys, can Barry and I have a minute?” he asked Caitlin and Harry.

“Of course,” Caitlin said and led Harry out of the cortex.

Barry walked over to the desk and stood right across from Cisco.

“What’s up?” Barry asked him when Harry and Caitlin had both turned the corner.

“I can’t do this,” Cisco said.

“Cisco, what are you talking about?” Barry asked.

“I'm talking about the fact that I can’t do this,” Cisco repeated. “I’m sorry, Barry, I mean…I want to stop Zoom just as much as you do but…even if Harry’s right—even if I _can_ —I’m just…I’m not ready to do that yet. I’m not ready to unlock that part of me. I don’t want to let it loose. I’m too scared.”

“Why?” Barry asked. “What’s wrong?”

“You have to ask?” Cisco said, flabbergasted. “Barry, you _saw_ what Reverb did. You were a victim of it! Zoom _killed him_ because of what he did to you. If this is the only thing differentiating me from him…I’d like for it to stay that way. I can’t become the monster he was.”

“Cisco, I thought we talked about this…” Barry said, worried.

“Yeah, we did!” Cisco yelled as he got up from his chair and walked around the desk. “And I believed you and Caitlin! I took your words to heart! …And then I _saw_ that version of myself and how horrible he was. I may have come back from Earth-2 worried about Caitlin…but I guess I was just taking my own fear out on her. Bro, you just ran to god-knows-where-alien-land! You can get to Earth-2 yourself. You don’t need me.”

“Dude, that is where you are so wrong,” Barry said. “First of all, I’ve never _not_ needed you. Don’t ever think otherwise. Secondly, yeah, I may have just done that but I still don’t have any control. I… _we_ need those pre-existing breaches. Otherwise I’d be running freely through the multiverse for months and that wouldn’t be helping anyone. Cisco, you’re our only hope. And, listen, once you get that breach open…you’re coming with me. We’re gonna fight Zoom… _together_ …and beat him…for good.”

“…How can you sound so sure?” Cisco asked. “How do you know that the darkness won’t consume me? That I won’t end up like him?”

“Because you’re a good guy, Cisco!” Barry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“We thought Jay was a good guy!” Cisco immediately retorted. “Dr. Wells, too… Barry, you can never be too sure about anyone…especially someone who has the power to do horrible things.”

“…Cisco, look at Reverse Flash…Trajectory…Zoom,” Barry said. “I could be doing horrible things with my powers but I made the choice not to. Just because you have the same powers as him, it doesn’t mean using them is gonna turn you into him. It’s a _choice_ , Cisco! You have the same choice I did.”

“Barry, I’m sorry, but that’s easy for you to say,” Cisco said. “Your doppelgänger wasn’t even a speedster! It wasn’t just anybody with these powers, it was me. It was some version of Cisco Ramon…”

“Okay, bad example!” Barry cut him off. “Don’t think about me! Think about Ronnie! The Ronnie we knew was _not_ Deathstorm and you’re _not_ Reverb! …You’re Vibe. Cisco, I’m not worried about you. I have total and complete faith in you. I always have. What I’m worried about is what’s going to happen to innocent people if we keep those breaches closed any longer. And if what Wells said is true—if you have the power to open them—and you choose not to because of this fear you have…that’s how you let the darkness consume you. Cisco, if I’ve learned anything over the past two years, it’s that a hero is someone who has the ability to do good and _chooses_ to do so. You became a hero when you vibed Sand Demon’s location and saved Patty’s life. No one, not even Reverb, can take that away from you.”

It was a few seconds before Cisco said anything. He wanted to believe his best friend but for Cisco, this was the hardest decision he ever had to make. If something goes wrong…if he loses control, his life would be changed forever.

“You really think I can do this?” Cisco asked.

“I know you can,” Barry said.

“I hope you're right, Barry,” Cisco said. “I really do.”

Barry rapidly nodded his head and went in for a hug. Cisco tightly wrapped his arms around him.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you,” Barry promised him.

Cisco took a deep breath as if to say ‘I know’ or ‘I hope so’. Barry couldn’t tell which. He just knew that he couldn’t let Cisco down. Eventually, they both let go. Barry walked over to a chair and grabbed his jacket.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said before walking out of the cortex.

“See you,” Cisco said, crossing his arms.

Barry nodded his head once more and walked out. Once he was gone, Cisco uncrossed his arms and looked at his right palm as if it was a cobra that could strike at any second.

“Ay dios mío…” Cisco said, terrified by what the next twenty-four hours will bring.


End file.
